Relatório Familiar
by aposentada
Summary: Honestidade é sempre a melhor política, certo? Errado. Pelo menos se tratando de uma certa conversa entre Sean e seus avôs. Dron, mpreg, oneshot.


**Título**: Relatório Familiar  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Classificação**: PG-13 - Humor - Yaoi  
**Ship**: Draco/Ron implícito, outros mencionados  
**Avisos**: **Mpreg** mencionada, humor negro  
**Disclaimer**: Tudo é da J.K. Eu só torturo os personagens com plots estranhos.  
**Nota**: Spoilers de HP6 e HP7 (desconsidera epílogo)

**Relatório Familiar**

Sua tia Morgause implorava há dias para que ele não fosse.

"Sean" – começou ela, endireitando-se no sofá da sala de visitas – "você realmente precisa fazer esse relatório?"

Ele suspirou. Já explicara muitas vezes. Ele estava se candidatando a um cargo no Ministério da Magia, mais especificamente na Seção de Relações Internacionais. As alianças e acordos com Ministérios estrangeiros era de vital importância, motivo para qual eles faziam uma rigorosa vista da vida do candidato. Sean passara nas primeiras três provas. Agora, antes de fazer a entrevista final, precisava ter um relatório familiar completo, com todos os detalhes sobre as três gerações mais recentes de sua família, que seria checado ponto por ponto. Ele já terminara sobre os irmãos, pais, tios e avôs maternos. Faltavam agora apenas os avôs paternos.

"Sim, tia, eu preciso. É fundamental."

"Mas você não precisava ir lá" – argumentou ela, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça para a porta fatídica, trancada desde que Sean se entendia por gente – "Eu posso responder tudo o que você quiser."

"Você vai mentir, Morg." – disse seu pai, sentado numa poltrona, enquanto acendia um charuto – "Sempre preservando a honra inexistente dos nossos pais."

Ela lançou um olhar feio para ele.

"Filho" – começou ele, antes que ela voltasse a falar – "nada vai acontecer se você for lá. Não existe problema."

Seu pai era a pessoa mais relaxada que Sean conhecia. Nunca havia problema ou complicação alguma para ele.

"Não existe problema!" – guinchou sua tia, corando de raiva até a raiz dos cabelos ruivos – "Ele vai sair acabado de lá."

"Eu sei me defender, tia!"

Seu pai deu uma risadinha.

"Você não vai precisar se defender. Francamente, Morgause. A única coisa que eles podem fazer é discutir na frente dele."

"Meriadoc, o último ato do nosso pai foi deserdar você. Sean vai ser..."

"Mas o papai devolveu tudo assim que ele morreu" – cortou ele, indiferente – "Certo, então. Sean, a pior coisa que pode acontecer é o seu avô te xingar de mestiço imundo."

"Ele não chegaria a tanto" – disse sua tia rapidamente – "Mas, Sean, não há necessidade alguma. Há coisas que eles vão dizer que, honestamente..."

"É hora dele saber os podres da família, não?"

Os traços finos do rosto de sua tia endureceram, e seus olhos azuis ficaram inegavelmente mais frios.

"Exceto se tudo for exagerado. Você os conheceu. Sabe que deve ser."

"Talvez." – disse ele, tossindo com a fumaça do charuto – "Mas, se Sean quer a verdade, é o melhor a fazer. Vá, filho."

Sean ficou parado, sentindo um pouco de medo do que poderia encontrar depois da porta. _Podres da família?_

"Sean" – disse seu pai, notando sua indecisão – "eles são apenas quadros. Estão mortos há trinta anos. Não podem te fazer nada."

"Você diz isso porque nunca foi lá" – disse sua tia, irritada.

Seu pai fingiu não ouvir.

* * *

Então, aquele era o famoso hall de entrada.

A porta bateu atrás dele ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes no teto se acendiam, deixando, apesar de toda a luminosidade, o lugar envolto em uma espécie de penumbra. O hall era grande, decorado de forma discreta, com janelas altas que deixavam ver o céu claro da noite lá fora. Sean nunca estivera lá antes. Enquanto andava procurando o retrato de seus avôs, pensou ter ouvido resmungos.

Por algum motivo, seu pai sempre entrava e saía de Malfoy Manor pela porta dos fundos, e estendera essa ordem ao restante da família. Na infância, Sean achava que o hall de entrada devia ser assombrado, e admirava sua tia, a única pessoa que entrava na casa por ali. Com o passar do tempo, porém, ele começou a achar que os motivos para a porta que levava até o corredor estar sempre trancada eram muito mais mundanos.

Treze gerações da família estavam ali, contara sua tia. Andou pelo hall observando os retratos dos líderes de cada geração, que levantavam as sobrancelhas e franziam a testa ao vê-lo passar, junto com os de seus consortes. Seus antepassados eram todos parecidos em sua postura orgulhosa e nos traços finos que permaneciam mesmo em seus rostos envelhecidos, enquanto as mulheres e homens com quem haviam se casado eram pálidos e, mesmo depois de séculos, ainda mostravam uma postura submissa. Estava se perguntando porque todos estavam tão velhos quando lembrou do pequeno detalhe mórbido: os retratos só apareciam depois que eles estavam mortos. A lembrança fez um arrepio subir pela espinha e o fez parar. Em Hogwarts, vira fantasmas o suficiente para a vida toda, mas a idéia da morte ainda o deixava assustado. Irracionalmente assustado. Tentando respirar normalmente, fixou sua atenção num quadro de um consorte do século XVIII, e sentiu a surpresa substituir parte do medo quando viu o sobrenome Potter gravado na moldura. O homem retratado era surpreendentemente jovem, mas tinha um ar nítido de tristeza quando o encarou, só para pouco depois voltar a olhar para o livro no seu colo. Sean olhou para o lado e percebeu que havia um retrato de outra consorte igualmente jovem e deprimida chamada Gaunt. Andou lentamente por aquele lado do corredor, sentindo-se cada vez mais perplexo à medida que garotos e garotas tão jovens quanto ele se sucediam um após o outro como consortes. A maioria estava deprimida, mas a sexta, de sobrenome Longbottom, parecia revoltada. Levantou-se da cadeira de onde estava sentada e começou a falar e gesticular, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Frustrado, ela apontou para o retrato seguinte e fez um gesto como se cortasse sua própria garganta seguidas vezes, fazendo Sean olhar para o retrato de um homem de meia-idade chamado Hyperion Malfoy, que olhava zombeteiro para sua consorte desesperada ao lado.

"Eu já disse que não!"

A exclamação ecoou pelo corredor silencioso e quase fez Sean morrer de susto. Vinha de mais a frente, perto da porta principal.

"Não sei porque você ainda mente!" – disse um segundo homem, com algo raivoso na voz.

Os retratos ao seu redor murmuravam maldições para quem havia rompido o silêncio enquanto Sean andava pela extensão do hall, seguindo a altura das vozes.

"Porque é verdade." – respondeu o primeiro homem, com voz arrastada – "Parkinson era ainda pior do que você na cama."

"Seu..."

"Com licença." – pediu Sean, finalmente chegando aos quadros e se postando na frente deles.

Assim que pousou os olhos no retrato do consorte, à esquerda, percebeu, com um solavanco no coração, que eram seus avôs. Sean reconheceu imediatamente alguns dos traços de sua tia no rosto do homem, assim como os cabelos ruivos, mesmo infestados de fios brancos, e os olhos azuis que eram comuns a ela e seu pai. À direita, ele reconheceu os traços finos e expressão orgulhosa que eram comuns a todos os homens da família, incluindo o pai e ele próprio. Soube imediatamente de onde viera aquela coisa estranha que era seu nariz, ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu que havia algo errado ali.

"Quem é você?" – perguntou Draco Malfoy, levantando as sobrancelhas, deixando mais evidentes as entradas no seu cabelo loiro e liso.

Sean relanceou o olhar entre os dois quadros, e percebeu o que estava errado. Ron Weasley era diferente de todos os outros consortes que ele vira ali. Ao invés de pálido e submisso, ele estava vermelho de raiva, de uma forma que lembrava muito a consorte Longbottom, e Sean achou que a única coisa que o impedira de saltar para cima do esposo e esganá-lo fora sua chegada. Olhando os dois semblantes irritados e mal-humorados, Sean achou que jamais vira um casal tão desarmonioso.

"Meu nome é Sean Weasley-Malfoy e..."

"Você é filho de Morgause?" – interrompeu-o Draco, erguendo ainda mais as sobrancelhas – "Não devia ter o sobrenome do seu pai?"

Sean engoliu em seco, pressentindo problemas.

"Sou filho de Meriadoc."

Ron desviou o olhar dele pela primeira vez e olhou para Draco, com uma sombra de sorriso maldoso e cheio de expectativa se formando.

"Você não deveria estar aqui" – disse Draco lentamente, observando Sean das raízes dos cabelos castanhos cacheados até as pontas dos pés – "Eu deserdei Meriadoc e proibi seus descendentes mestiços de pisarem aqui. Como você entrou?"

"Eu devolvi a herança a Meriadoc" – respondeu Ron antes que Sean pudesse sequer abrir a boca.

Draco pareceu ter sido fulminado por um raio.

"Você fez o quê?"

"Eu devolvi a herança a Meriadoc" – repetiu Ron, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo enquanto observava Draco praticamente espumar de raiva.

"Como você ousou! Eu proibi!"

"Ordens de mortos não são mais válidas" – disse Ron, zombeteiro.

"Ele envergonhou o nome da família com um casamento com aquela trouxa nojenta!"

"Ela é minha mãe!" – exclamou Sean, zangado.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de puro desdém, como se ele fosse um bicho insignificante.

"Ela não era trouxa" – lembrou-o Ron, despreocupado, relaxando na cadeira onde estava sentado e dando uma olhadela em Sean – "Eles se conheceram em Hogwarts. Era uma moça muito inteligente e talentosa."

"Era uma sangue-ruim! Tinha mesmo que ser você, um traidor de sangue, para reabilitar alguém como..."

"Com licença!"

Os dois olharam para ele. Draco estava corado de fúria, algumas rugas aparecendo na pele inicialmente lisa.

"Eu gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas" – continuou Sean, antes que pudesse ser interrompido – "É parte de um relatório familiar para a Seção de Relações Internacionais do Ministério, onde eu estou me candidatando a um cargo... e é importante."

Ron se inclinou para frente na cadeira, interessado, enquanto Draco cruzava os braços e olhava para o infinito, aparentemente decidido a ignorá-los.

"O que você quer saber?"

Sean abriu a mochila, e, depois de certo esforço, tirou uma pasta cheia de papéis.

"Certo" – murmurou ele, depois de achar as folhas de anotações e catar uma pena na bolsa – "Quando vocês se casaram?"

"1997."

Sean olhou para as datas de nascimentos de ambos que anotara num segundo papel.

"Vocês eram jovens." – comentou ele, enquanto fazia cálculos mentais – "Só 17 anos."

Ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver a careta de desgosto que dominou o rosto de Ron. Draco, ainda ignorando os dois, franziu a testa como se lembrasse de um acontecimento particularmente ruim.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ele, curioso.

"Um feitiço de ligação acidental" – respondeu Ron em tom fúnebre.

"Como? Desculpe, mas eu nunca ouvi falar disso."

Draco fez algum comentário claramente desdenhoso em tom baixo o suficiente para Sean não ouvir.

"Feitiços de ligação" – começou Ron, ignorando-o – "eram a forma tradicional de unir os conjugues. Eram poderosos e não havia forma de quebrá-los."

"E como..."

"Foi no casamento do meu irmão. Ele" – indicou Draco com um aceno de cabeça – "tinha desertado algumas semanas antes e..."

"Desertado?"

"Sim. Você não sabia que ele era um Comensal da Morte?"

"Não" – disse Sean, fechando a boca rapidamente ao perceber que seu queixo caíra de espanto – "Sabia que meu bisavô era, mas não meu avô. Achava que ele tinha fugido porque se recusou a receber a Marca. A minha tia..."

"Ah, claro." – comentou Ron, um verniz quase imperceptível de frieza da voz – "Morgause."

Sean ficou em silêncio, observando os dois. Draco abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas desistiu, voltando a ignorar ambos.

"Enfim" – continuou Ron – "Ele desertou e, algumas semanas depois, aconteceu o casamento do meu irmão. Minha mãe insistiu que ele também fosse, achando que..." – deu um sorriso sem humor – "... não fosse acontecer nada."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Depois do casamento, quando o salão estava quase vazio, eu voltei para pegar a bolsa de Hermione e o vi no altar. Eu acho que ele estava armando alguma."

Draco virou a cabeça para ele.

"Armando alguma?" – perguntou Sean, interessado.

"Exatamente. Acho que ele reforçou os feitiços de ligação que estavam no portal para..."

"Não acredito que você voltou com essa teoria ridícula." – falou Draco, ainda um pouco corado de raiva – "Potter era um mestiço tão nojento quanto você. Eu nunca me ligaria com ele em consciência normal."

"Potter?" – repetiu Sean, certo de que não ouvira direito – "Harry Potter?"

"Mas uma ligação com ele salvaria você de qualquer problema" – rebateu Ron, como se não estivesse ouvindo Sean – "A Ordem jamais te expulsaria se você fosse casado com ele, nem o Ministério poderia jogar você em Azkaban. Eu tenho certeza que você planejou pegar a bolsa de Ginny, sabendo que Harry deveria voltar para pegar, e depois atraí-lo para o portal onde estava o feitiço. O único problema foi que você se enganou, e pegou a bolsa de Hermione. E fui eu quem voltou."

"Você é retardado" – disse Draco, empinando o nariz e virando-se novamente para o outro lado, ainda com um leve rubor pelo rosto.

Ron virou-se novamente para Sean.

"Eu tenho certeza." – insistiu ele, obstinado.

"Mas o que aconteceu depois que você o viu no altar?"

"Eu fui lá, claro. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo. Ele disse que estava olhando a decoração, você acredita?"

"Eu estava" – disse Draco baixinho, sem olhar para eles.

"Então" – prosseguiu Ron – "eu não acreditei, claro. Discutimos e começamos a brigar. Foi quando ele tropeçou e me agarrou pela capa para se segurar, mas eu caí junto com ele pelo portal onde o celebrante tinha conjurado os feitiços de ligação. Eu desmaiei e... e acordei ligado com ele."

"Eu já disse" – disse Draco inesperadamente, como se sentisse necessidade de se defender – "que aquele celebrante errou na intensidade dos feitiços, e os resquícios ficaram no portal."

"Resquícios não ligam duas pessoas! Você fez outro feitiço de ligação, eu tenho certeza."

"Todos na época concordaram comigo, e não com essa sua teoria ridícula. E eu sequer sabia como fazer."

"Isso é o que _você _diz."

"Licença" – interrompeu Sean antes que Ron respondesse - "mas o que significa ser casado com um feitiço de ligação?"

"Significa" – disse Draco, irritado – "que você está unido até o fim da vida com a mesma pessoa. Por anos, você sequer pode ficar mais de alguns metros longe dela. Você é submetido a um voto forçado de união e fidelidade."

"Então" – começou Sean, devagar – "vocês não teriam que... bem... se gostarem?"

A expressão de nojo de ambos deixou bem clara a resposta.

"Como vocês fizeram?" – perguntou Sean, horrorizado só pela perspectiva – "Digo, como se casaram se odiando?"

"Feitiços de ligação não podem ser quebrados" – recitou Draco com voz arrastada.

"Não havia solução" – confirmou Ron – "Então, nos casamos oficialmente."

"E voltaram para Hogwarts mesmo assim?"

Ron demorou para responder.

"Eu não voltei" - respondeu ele, cauteloso – "Eu estava numa missão com Harry e Hermione."

"E comigo" – lembrou Draco com azedume – "Tive que ir."

"Eu já li sobre isso." – lembrou Sean – "Foi algo para derrotar Voldemort, não? Vocês..."

"... arrombaram Gringotes e fugiram num dragão." – completou Ron, inchando de orgulho a cada palavra – "Sim."

"Ele adora mencionar isso" – comentou Draco com desprezo – "Sempre esquece a ocasião que abandonou Potter."

"Como?"

"Não foi nada" – disse Ron rapidamente, corando um pouco.

"Não que eu tenha reclamado" – continuou Draco - "Aquela era uma missão suicida. Usar aquela horcrux me cansava e me deixava de péssimo humor."

"Você já tinha um péssimo humor quando estava sem ela."

"Claro, eu era casado com você. Isso deixaria qualquer um de mau humor."

"Com licença" – pediu Sean, já cansado daquelas discussões, sem energia para perguntar que diabos era uma horcrux – "Vocês poderiam parar de brigar um pouco, por favor?"

"Ele sempre começa" – acusou Ron, observando Draco com o rabo do olho.

"E você sempre continua." – rebateu Draco tranqüilamente.

"Merlin" – murmurou Sean baixinho enquanto Ron dava uma resposta irada – "eu não sei como vocês conseguiram ter filhos."

Aparentemente seu tom de voz não foi tão baixo quanto esperava, tendo em vista o silêncio que ecoou pelo hall logo em seguida. Envergonhado pela indiscrição, ele olhou para os retratos. Calados, ambos olhavam para direções opostas, parecendo constrangidos. Ron havia ruborizado e um leve rosado se instalara no rosto de Draco. À medida que os segundos passavam, a vergonha foi pouco a pouco sendo substituída pela curiosidade para saber o que causara tamanha reação ao seu comentário, e, quando os segundos se transformaram em minutos de silêncio constrangido, a curiosidade virou incredibilidade enquanto Sean tentava assimilar a incrível verdade que surgiu na sua cabeça.

"Merlin" – disse ele, variando o olhar entre os dois quadros – "Não me digam que vocês só fizeram sexo duas vezes em..."

"Trinta anos de casados." – completou Ron, o rosto pouco a pouco voltando à cor normal. – "Sim."

"Na verdade" – corrigiu Draco, com um tom de voz muito digno – "foram três vezes."

Ron deu um risinho de puro escárnio. Sean voltou o olhar para ele.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Acho que a doninha está considerando nossa noite de núpcias como sexo" – disse ele, maldoso.

Sean voltou a olhar para Draco, mas, surpreendentemente, ele permaneceu calado.

"Então vocês consumaram o casamento. Achei que ainda se odiassem muito para isso na época."

"O feitiço praticamente nos obrigou." – explicou Ron – "A ligação estava tão forte que estava quase me enlouquecendo, e só afrouxaria depois da consumação. Então, eu tive que fazer."

"Então porque não seria considerado sexo?"

Ron deu outro risinho de escárnio, enquanto Draco continuava calado, o seu rosto ficando mais rosado a cada segundo.

"Foi muito ruim. Ele foi péssimo. Não conseguiu sequer..."

"Cala a boca" – disse Draco, corado de vergonha, virando-se para Sean – "Você não quer saber de detalhes, quer?"

Sean concordou, balançando a cabeça fervorosamente, mas a curiosidade começava a fervilhar dentro dele.

"Se foi tão ruim assim" – começou, quase sem acreditar que queria discutir a vida sexual dos seus avôs – "como vocês tiveram dois filhos? Digo" – continuou, puxando o papel onde anotara as datas de nascimento e morte da família – "minha tia nasceu sete anos depois do casamento de vocês."

Foi a vez de Ron ficar calado e corar um bocado.

"Ah, sim" – disse Draco, com um sorriso enviesado no rosto que voltava a cor normal – "É uma história interessante. Aconteceu que..."

"_Eleabusoudemim_" – disse Ron num jorro de palavras rápidas, olhando para baixo.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Que interessante. Pessoas abusadas normalmente não deixam marcas de mordidas no pescoço do agressor e também não chupam..."

"Sem detalhes!" – exclamou Sean, tentando controlar sua imaginação.

"O que aconteceu foi que eu estava bêbado, e ele se aproveitou!" – acusou Ron, apontando um dedo acusatório para Draco, que franziu a testa, exprimindo todo o seu ceticismo.

"E porque você ficou bêbado?"

"Porque minha vida era uma merda. Depois que a guerra acabou, ele se trancou aqui dentro e eu tinha que ficar com ele, só tendo os elfos para conversar se os meus amigos não viessem. Eu tinha que..."

Calou-se nesse ponto e fechou a cara. Sean achou melhor não querer saber mais detalhes.

"Então minha tia nasceu desse dia."

"É" – confirmou Ron com voz pastosa – "Morgause nasceu."

"Ele nunca gostou dela." – comentou Draco.

As costas de Ron se endireitaram repentinamente como se ele tivesse sido atingido por um dardo venenoso.

"Mentiroso!"

"É verdade" – sustentou Draco, olhando para Sean – "Ele sentia ciúmes de como ela sempre foi mais apegada a mim. Aliás" – acrescentou – "até hoje, quando ela vem aqui, isso acontece."

"É você que nunca gostou dela!" – acusou Ron, com um tom de voz ferido – "Achava-a uma inútil porque ela era mulher e não podia transmitir seu maldito nome de família."

"Agora é você que está mentindo. Eu sempre..."

"Não estou!" – exclamou Ron, olhando para Sean em busca de apoio – "Você sequer disse nada quando eu também coloquei meu sobrenome nela. Agora, quando Meriadoc..."

"Eu também queria saber" – atropelou Sean antes que a chance se perdesse em outra discussão – "como foi que meu pai nasceu."

Sean achou que outra discussão estouraria, mas os dois ficaram em silêncio, quase constrangidos. Quase, porque outra coisa além de constrangimento pairava no ar.

"Então?" – insistiu ele – "Vocês ficaram bêbados ou...?"

"Não" – respondeu Ron, engolindo em seco.

"Então, como?"

Ron olhou para a direita, abriu a boca, mas desistiu de falar. Draco olhava para o infinito.

"O que aconteceu?"

Draco pigarreou e olhou para ele.

"Carência afetiva" – disse ele, solene, enquanto Ron ruborizava novamente.

Sean ficou olhando para os dois.

"Carência" – repetiu – "Como assim, carência? Vocês não se odiavam?"

"Entenda, garoto" – disse Draco, depois de pigarrear outra vez – "Nós já estávamos convivendo há treze anos. Teríamos que ter uma... algo como uma..."

"Trégua" – soprou Ron.

"... algo como uma trégua. Nós nos ignorávamos a maior parte do tempo, mas naquela noite, eu..."

Calou-se. Sean viu os dois se encararem por alguns milésimos de segundo antes de desviarem o olhar para lados opostos, e entendeu que os dois jamais haviam discutido o assunto. Quase não acreditou que pudesse existir tamanha falta de diálogo entre dois seres humanos, mas resolveu não insistir no assunto.

"Meu pai nasceu desse dia."

"Sim" – confirmou Ron, endireitando-se como se ganhasse novo fôlego – "E enquanto eu engordava e tinha dores, esse desgraçado arrumava um amante novo a cada semana, como Zabini e aquela vaca Parkinson!"

"Eu já disse que não tinha um caso com ela! Parkinson era ainda pior do que você na cama."

"Mas e o feitiço de ligação?" – perguntou Sean antes que Ron pudesse responder.

"Começou a enfraquecer depois de tantos anos" – respondeu ele – "Já permitia que ficássemos mais afastados e ficássemos com outras pessoas, como ele bem sabe. Não estava sequer presente quando Merry nasceu!"

"Eu estava cuidando dos negócios da minha família!" – defendeu-se Draco, levantando da cadeira – "Não sou um maldito vidente para saber que ele nasceria prematuro."

Ron levantou-se também. Sean apenas viu um relance das mãos dele antes que elas entrassem no quadro vizinho e segurassem Draco pela gola das vestes. Deixou a pasta cair no chão, abismado.

"Claro que ele nasceu prematuro, desgraçado! Ou você achou que eu não perceberia as calcinhas das suas amantes na minha cama, seu..."

"Por favor!" – pediu ele, encostando no quadro onde os dois estavam prestes a se engalfinharem – "Você poderia voltar para seu quadro? Eu..." – abaixou rapidamente para pegar a pasta do chão – "... ainda preciso fazer umas perguntas antes de ir. Por favor."

Ron ainda ficou alguns segundos segurando Draco pelas vestes antes de soltá-lo e voltar reticente para o seu quadro e se sentar.

"O que você quer saber?" – perguntou, o tom mal disfarçando a fúria.

"Se meu pai nasceu quando vocês tinham treze anos de casados, então foi em... 2010, certo?"

"Sim" – respondeu Draco, alisando as vestes – "E ele destruiu o sobrenome da minha família nessa época."

"Destruiu?"

"E fez isso às escondidas para que eu não impedisse. Quando eu percebi, já era tarde."

"Eu não era a maldita esposa dele para não colocar meu sobrenome no meu filho!" – chiou Ron, raivoso – "Se eu fiz algo, doninha, foi melhorar esse seu sobrenome podre."

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram perigosamente.

"Como você ousa..."

Sean estava ficando farto de tanto ter que interromper as discussões deles.

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

"Morgause e Meriadoc cresceram" – disse Draco com voz entediada – "Foram para Hogwarts. Formaram-se. Meriadoc engravidou aquela sangue-ruim e queria se casar com ela. Eu o deserdei."

"E...?"

Um sorriso verdadeiro iluminou o rosto de Ron pela primeira vez.

"Ele morreu."

"Ele me matou" – acusou Draco – "e depois dormiu com metade do mundo bruxo quando devia estar de luto!"

"Eu só usei luto por Morgause" – retrucou ele cheio de veneno – "Meriadoc também. Ele não deu a mínima."

"O que você quis dizer com _ele me matou_?" – perguntou Sean, atordoado tanto pela sugestão tanto pela menção ao pai – "A ligação não impediria isso?"

"Impediria" – atropelou Ron antes que Draco respondesse – "Eu não o matei. Já disse que ele deve ter tropeçado num dos elfos."

"Como você morreu?"

"Ele" – disse Draco, indicando Ron – "me empurrou do topo da escada."

No breve silêncio que se seguiu, Sean sentiu arrepios ao lembrar da enorme escadaria de Malfoy Manor. Acariciou o pescoço subconscientemente.

"Não empurrei." – insistiu Ron.

"Claro que empurrou! A primeira pessoa que eu pensei foi Meriadoc, mas depois me lembrei que ele já tinha sido deserdado. Aliás, aposto que você me matou para tentar ter boas relações com ele, já que Morgause era fiel a mim. Mas não funcionou, não é? Jamais o vi aqui."

"Eu não poderia matá-lo" – disse Ron para Sean, ignorando Draco, embora tivesse ficado mais pálido – "A ligação impediria."

Sean ainda estava pensando em como seria uma queda na escadaria. Forçou-se a prestar atenção nas suas anotações de datas de nascimento e morte.

"Aqui diz que você ficou viúvo em 2028, mas..." – franziu a testa – "... você morreu no mesmo ano."

Ainda não tinha levantado a cabeça quando ouviu a gargalhada começar, crescendo até se tornar quase histérica. Observou espantado enquanto Draco ria tanto que tinha dificuldades para respirar.

"Conte para ele" – disse ele para Ron assim que conseguiu falar – "Diga como morreu."

Sean pensou ter ouvido Ron praguejar contra Morgause antes de começar a falar, vermelho pela humilhação.

"Eu estava indo à casa de um... amigo."

"Finnigan" – esclareceu Draco – "Dormia com ele desde que seu pai estava nas fraldas."

"Cala a boca! Então, eu estava indo à casa dele. Fui pela rede de Flu, era mais prático. O problema foi que..."

"A lareira estava com fogo." – completou Draco com um sorrisinho irônico – "Aqui se faz, aqui se paga, não é assim que diz aquele ditado trouxa?"

Se a idéia de cair da escadaria deu arrepios a Sean, a de queimar vivo embrulhou totalmente o seu estômago.

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" – defendeu-se Ron – "Você tropeçou em algum elfo."

"Algum deles confessou?"

"Não, mas eu não queria saber. Você tinha morrido, isso é que era importante."

"Seu traidor imundo! Meriadoc saiu idêntico a você."

"Meu pai não é um traidor!" – exclamou Sean, percebendo de repente que não agüentava mais ouvir os dois. – "Por favor, vocês não poderiam tentar esquecer tudo o que aconteceu em vida e tentarem ter..."

"Não!" – exclamaram os dois juntos mal Sean terminara a frase.

"Você não sabe de nada, garotinho." – disse Draco, venenoso – "Ele me matou e passou a minha herança ilegalmente para o seu querido papai. Não se esquece algo assim."

"E ele fez da minha vida um inferno!" – devolveu Ron, furioso – "Me traiu na minha própria cama e deserdou o filho só porque ele o desobedeceu. Sendo honesto, o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi quando ele morreu. E fiz bem em ter devolvido tudo para Meriadoc!"

"Mas vocês não poderiam..."

"NÃO!"

"ENTÃO, ÓTIMO!" – explodiu Sean, enraivecido – "Podem se danar os dois e ficarem discutindo até essa casa maldita pegar fogo!"

E saiu dali com passos pesados, ouvindo os dois gritarem um com o outro por todo o hall até entrar novamente na sala de visitas, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a. Sem fôlego, apoiou-se na parede. Seu pai e sua tia não estavam ali. Talvez fosse melhor, diante de tudo que ouvira. Respirando fundo para recuperar a calma, abriu a pasta e encarou as folhas de anotações vazias. Agora, devia preencher o relatório, mas não sabia se valeria a pena. Se mentisse, provavelmente seria pego. Se falasse a verdade, talvez não passaria. Passou os olhos pelo papel fatídico, lendo como se procurasse uma saída.

_Parte 4.3: Seus avôs paternos tinham um casamento estável? Havia algum problema que causasse ou poderia causar problemas de saúde e/ou emocionais no restante da família?_

Ele não conseguiu evitar de rir, ao mesmo tempo em que sua tia voltava pela porta que dava para a sala de jantar.

"Sean" – chamou ela, o rosto contraído de preocupação – "Como foi?"

Ele hesitou, a pasta nas mãos e os olhos fixos no rosto tenso de sua tia. Seu pai entrou logo atrás dela, examinando-o por cima do charuto.

"Tudo bem" – respondeu ele, mantendo o rosto impassível – "Tudo ótimo. Só preciso preencher agora."

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, tentando farejar alguma mentira. Depois, os traços de seu rosto desanuviaram e ela sorriu pela primeira vez na noite.

"Maravilha. Fico feliz que eles tenham sido educados com você."

Sean estava prestes a aliviar a culpa da mentira com uma meia-verdade de que, sim, eles haviam discutido em alguns pontos, mas então viu a piscadela marota do seu pai por cima do ombro de sua tia bem no momento que ela alcançou seu braço para puxá-lo para a sala de jantar, e desistiu.

Algumas mentiras eram para o bem maior.


End file.
